The present invention is generally directed to cabinet door hinge latch mechanisms of the type disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,683, wherein a spring biased keeper element is carried by a door mounted hinge part and a strike is formed integrally with a cabinet frame mounted hinge part; the keeper element cooperating with the strike to releasably retain the door in closed position relative to a cabinet. Patents illustrative of alternative constructions, wherein placement of the keeper and strike is reversed, include as by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,031; 3,262,149; 3,623,185 and 3,688,342.